Barbarian
by wonderwman07
Summary: Kal El, a child born under the red sun must fight to regain his kingdom from the evil clutches of the Dark One, Zod. Haunted by his destiny he meets his guide, his companion and love a woman raven haired goddess who haunts his dream. Will they defeat this great evil or will the darkness consume them :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Rise of the of House Zod and the Fall of House of El**

Long ago in the land of the children of Rao a golden age had flourished for a millennium. The crowning jewel of this small peaceful people was the golden city of Kandor it's capital, which stood as a beckon of hope in the lands of men. Until the Dark One came.

During the reign of Jor the Wise there rose a man from the realm of Phantom, the realm of exiles. Born to the tribe of Zod was the Dark One, Dru. Raised with glorious purpose to infect the golden city with darkness the Dark One amassed an army forged of dark magic. Heeding the words of a seer Dru waited for the red sun to rise so he could take the city. For many years Dru waited fearing the red sun would never come but during the fifth year of Jor's reign the Dark Ones time had come.

His army in toe Dru stormed the golden city of Kandor slaying all in his path.

As the dark ones forces reached the palace of El a woman's cries could be heard. Lara wife of Jor was in labor with only her trusted maid Martha at her side. The Noble Jor led the troops of Rao to the battlefield to fight the forces of the Dark One, but Dru's forces were too strong. Jor and his men were forced all the way back to the palaces mighty gates. The children of Rao cries rang out as they prayed to their god Rao but he gave no answer.

Standing at the palace gates Jor could hear his beloved Lara cries rang out from the palace across the lands of Rao as a son was born. Hearing the sound of his son Jor's heart with gladness but it was short lived. For Dru had come. Standing before the palaces mighty gates the Dark One spoke, "ALL SHALL KNEEL BEFORE THE NAME OF ZOD!"

Jor, The Wise with his blade in hand meet Dark One, Dru. No match for Jor's skill with a blade the dark one called upon his woman Faora, the Wicked and Non the Destroyer to come to his aid. Three against one Jor finally succumbs to the Dark Ones blade taking it in his heart. Gloating over the falling king Dru makes his way inside the palace.

As the blade pierced Jor's heart the Lady Lara felt her heart sink. For she knew her beloved husband had been slain. Fearing for the life of her son she prays to Rao for what to do. Watching her newborn son suckle at her breasts her heart sinks farther for she knows Jor will never see his son.

Kiss the top of her son's head she says, "My son, remember this day, the flames burning our lands. Take to heart that one day you shall return to your home, to the land of your father Jor and reclaim this land of Rao."

"My lady we must go", the handmaiden Martha says as she rushes to pack the Lady Lara's things.

"I will not", Lara says as she looks down at her son. "My husband died here and so shall I."

"My Lady..." the handmaiden tries to say but Lara stops her.

Tears falling from Lara's cheeks as she replies, "Martha, the loving I want you to take my son as far from here as you can. Love him as your own since Jor and I can not."

Taking the child into her arms the handmaiden wraps him the crimson cloak of the House of El. Placing the "S" emblem in the maids hand Lara begins to weep.

"What shall I call him my lady?" Martha asks as the Dark Ones forces footsteps become louder.

"Call him Kal El, son of Jor and Lara Lor-Van the rightful king of Rao", Lara sighs, " Now go!"

Martha nods as she run toward a hidden passage holding the young prince. Only looking back once at her queen the maid Martha closed the hidden passage just before the Dark One enters the Lady Lara's chambers.

With a loud bang the Dark One bursts into the Queen's chambers. Looking down at the reddened blood stained bed sheets the Dark One send Non and Faora out of the room.

His eyes red the Dark One says, "Your husband has falling Lara Lor-Van now tell me where is the child?"

Getting up from the side of the bed Lara looks at him replying with out fear, "What child?"

Rushing over to the queen he grabs her by the throat, "I heard your cries woman. NOW TELL ME WHERE IS THE CHILD!"

Gasping for air she replies, "Far beyond your reach, Zod."

At Lara's word he lets out a bellowing scream. Seeing an opening Lara pulls a blade hidden behind her back and stabs it into the Dark One in his right eye blinding it. With all his might Dru throw the Lady Lara out of the window. Crashing to the ground the Lady Lara lands besides Jor, dying beside her beloved husband and king.

Rejoicing in his victory the Dark One takes a seat on the throne of the lands of Rao. Calling upon his seer he asks her of what is to come during his reign.

"Dru of Phantom will be known as Zod the Dark One. You shall reign and conquer all lands that you survey until the child born under the red sun comes to reclaim the land of Rao", the seer says.

The Dark One's eyes burned red as he heard her prophecy. Blasting her with his fiery eye he kills her.

"The child born under the red sun shall not leave this city. Faora and Non will ended him before he leaves this palace", the Dark One yells rubbing his troubled brow.

Looking up the Dark One as hears his two most trusted soldiers enter the throne room.

"Where is the child, where is the child born under the red sun?" he asks leaning forward.

Looking down Faora replies, "We did not find him."

The Dark One raised his eyebrow, "Come again?"

"The child is gone my lord", she replies speaking a little louder.

Slamming his hands on the throne he screams, "YOU INCOMPOTENT FOOL'S! I WANT HIM FOUND, I WANT HIM DEAD!"

The two soldiers bowed before leaving the new king alone in his throne room.

"I will not fall", he says to himself. "No child of Jor will take the golden city from me."

Making out of the palace Martha runs for her life with the young prince in her arms. For days the young maid walked heading south beyond the reach of the Dark One. Walking both day and night the young maid did not stop. Holding the precious child of Jor and Lara she walked until her poor feet were blooded. Unable to walk the maid collapsed in a open field.

Thanks be to Rao a simple farmer named Jonathan saw the young maid and child. Taking pity on them the farm took them in and nursed both of them back to health. In time the Martha and Jonathan were married raising the young prince as their own.

Living in the tiny village of Smallville Kal El lived in relative quiet far away from the Dark Ones grasp until a scouting raid came upon the small village ... and is where our story begins.

Hiya guys, i hope you enjoyed reading my new story and let me know if you do :) What's up next? Kal El has lived in relative peace since he and Martha came to the village of Smallville but with Zod's Darkness spreading south Kal will be forec to face the meaning of his powerful haunting dreams of blood fire and a dark woman with pale blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Raid **

_ Sixteen years had passed since the fall of the Golden City of Kandor at the hands of the Dark One. Sixteen years of death and destruction as Zod's accused army spread across the lands of man. Town by town village by village he searched everywhere to find the child born under the red sun yet came up with nothing. The more Zod's armies searched the more he conquered. _

_Spreading his darkness across the land he infested it with the teachings of Phantom and their god Doomsday, the bringer of death. Using his most trusted Lieutenants, Faora and Non as vanguards the children of men fell to his cause in droves. _

_ With thousands joining the teachings of Doomsday one by one the major towns and villages fell to the darkness until only a few safe havens remain: Gotham the City of Thieves, the Sky City of Oa, the water city of Atlantis, Central City and Metropolis the city of light._

_ ~Lois the Bard of Metropolis 515AR (After Rise)_

Kandor, the City of Darkness

A tall dark woman with short black hair enters the throne room. Once filled with the warming light of Rao the throne room was now filled with the blackness of Doomsday. Zod sits on a throne forged from the bones of those who defied him staring down at the woman, his woman, Faora. Scantily clad in black dress she walks up to throne holding a cast-iron bowl in her hands.

Watching her every move Zod sits rubbing his troubled brow. Reaching the throne Faora bows before her king.

"May Doomsday crush your enemies and fill the world with darkness", she says as he bows slightly.

"May his darkness reign forever", Zod replies as he waves for his cupbearer.

"Why are you so troubled my love?" she asks.

"Sixteen years and nothing!" he shouts as he slumps into his seat. "Why are you here woman? I am not in the mood."

Slinking her up to the throne steps Faora places the bowl at Zod's feet.

"What is the meaning of this witch?" he asks as he looks down at the bowl at his feet.

Snapping her fingers the doors of the throne room flung open. Standing in the doorway was a old hooded woman. Peering over her shoulder Faora calls the woman to her side.

"This my love is the seer from Phantom who predicted that you would take the city of Kandor", she says and the hooded woman kneels before the bowl of water. "We found her hiding in one of the slum in Central City."

Turning his gaze down at the seer he laughs, "You expect me to believe the woman who didn't tell me that someone be able to take me throne from me?"

"Because you never asked Dark One", she replies as she touches the liquid inside the bowl. "The spirits of Phantom do not answer question that are not asked."

Touching the liquid causes the woman's eyes to turn red. The throne room darkens as a black misty emerges from the bowl. Swirling into an oval in the air an image appears; a small red farm surrounded by fields of tall wheat.

"The child of the red sun and Rao shall be found in the south in the village of Smallville", the seer hisses before collapsing on the floor chanting. "... Beware the Son of Rao for he will bring down the bringer of death."

The crowd within the throne room gasps at the seers words. Slamming his hands on either side throne he brings the room to silence. Faora walks up to Zod seated on his throne stepping of the fallen seer's body. Climbing onto his lap she whispers into his ears.

"Beloved, send me and my troops", she whispers nibbling down his neck. "Let me ease you're suffering by bring you the head of the child of Jor."

Using his hands Zod grabs Faora pulling her in close to his body.

Growling he replies, "No I want to make the people see the power of Zod."

"But I am the iron fist of Zod", she replies as she beings to grind her hips.

"No I need to make a statement to the Kryptonians slaves in of Kandor", he replies as grabs a fist full of Faora's short hair. "Send Kara."

"Do not send a child to do a woman's job", Faora protests as she bites his lower lip.

Signaling to a guard beside the throne he calls in Kara Zor-El. Entering the room Kara kneels before the seated Zod and Faora.

"Praise be to Doomsday the bringer of death, Dark One", she says looking down at the floor.

"Kara one of my most loyal soldier I need you to go to Smallville", Zod says as he slowly kisses down Faora's neck. "Burn the village to the ground. Leaving nothing and spare no one."

Getting up from the ground she replies, "Nothing will survive my rage Dark One and let Doomsday's will be done.

Backing away from in front of Zod slowly Kara leaves the throne room. Once the heavy doors to the throne room closed behind her Kara stands by the door listening to the Dark One's speak.

"I do not trust her", Faora says as she stares into Zod's glowing red eyes.

"She has served me well for many years Faora", Zod replies as he slides a corner of Faora's dress off her shoulder.

"I will send one of my men with her to make sure the task gets done", she replies hissing as he bites her shoulder. "Sinestro will do nicely."

"It is my will to spit in the face of Rao", he says as he signals fore all to leave the throne room. "What better way than to kill the child born under the red sun with one of Rao's own daughters."

Pulling Faora in his kisses her passionately.

"Do not worry when the child of Rao is dead, Doomsday will rise", Zod says as he takes her on the throne.

Kara backs away from the door lost for words.

"Shit" she curses as she quickly heads to the stables and to her men. "I must send find away to get rid of Sinestro before he ruins my plans."

The stables, the Blackened City of Kandor

Entering the stables Kara meets up with her men already horse back. Staring at her father's men she can do nothing but smile for the Dark Ones end was near and the children of Rao had found their savior.

Nodding to one of her armed me he asks, "Is it true?"

Slowly looking into the man's eyes she replies, "Yes private the young prince has been found."

"Praise be to Rao", the soldier replies in a whispers.

"I know, this lands freedom is at hand", she as she sees Sinestro riding up to join her in the distance.

"Where shall we go Ma'am?" another soldier asks.

"We will be heading to the southern village of Smallville", she replies smiling from ear to ear. "We shall bring my cousin home so..."

Kara stops speaking as Sinestro comes up beside her.

Nodding to Kara he speaks, "Kara."

"It is a honor to be working with Faora's right hand", Kara replies fighting the urge to kill him.

"Well I look forwards to seeing your brutality Kara", he smiles. "I hear it is quiet beautiful."

"I live to server Zod", she replies jumping onto her horse.

"Don't we all", he replies staring Kara up and down. "Shall we get a move on?"

_Unlike Zod who lived in constant fear Martha, Jonathan and Kal El spent the past sixteen year's relative peace. Life in the sleepy farming village of Smallville was so far removed from the seat of Zod's powers the tranquil land remained untouched. Life for the family was normal save the growing young prince_

_As the young prince Kal grow up he began to develop power beyond anything anyone is the small family had ever seen save. Kal El was born with the royal gifts given by the god of the Golden City to all of his children: great strength, speed, heighted senses and the crimson eye's of Rao. For as the young prince grows so did the strengths of his gifts. Fearing for Kal's life Jonathan and Martha choose to keep his gifts secret from the villagers of Smallville. This made Kal's childhood a lonely one. _

_Unsure of himself Kal kept to himself save a few friends who were not afraid of his awkwardness Lana and Pete. When his was not helping out on his family's farm he or saddened with lonely he was tormented by horrifying dream. His only relief was a woman in his dream._

_ ~Lois the Bard of Metropolis 515 AR_

The Village of Smallville- 16 year later at the Kent farm

_My eyes slowly open as I see a gentle face staring down at me. I feel the warmth coming off her body as her arms wrap around me. Looking downwards I see my tiny hands touching the crimson blanket surrounding me. Gentle I feel her touch my tiny cheek. Her smiling face makes me feel safe and loved until her smiling face fades._

_As I stare up at her I watch her smile fade as I feel an icy breeze across my skin as I face the window. From the window I watch an ominous shadow spread over the sky turning the blue sky darker than black. I feel the woman kiss the top of my head with tears pouring down her cheek before she hands me to humbly dressed woman, my mother Martha._

_In Martha's arm I feel her hold my tiny body tightly against hers as I hear a blood curdling scream come from behind us... _

As the scream rings in my ears I jump awake in a cold sweat. Holding the sides of my head I hear a voice...

_...My son, remember this day, the flames burning our lands... one day you shall return to your home, to the land of your father..._

Throwing off my covers I get out of my bed and head towards the window in my room. Perching myself on the window seal I stare up at the night sky. Looking out onto the farm land I watch the wheat blow in the breeze. As I feel the breeze blow against my skin I smell the most intoxicating aroma I have ever breathed in.

Closing my eyes I breathe in deeply filling my lungs with the intoxicating aroma. As the smell consumes my sense an image is created in my mind. In my mind I see a pair of blue eyes appear before me. Gradually I watch a dark skinned woman with long raven hair form with unimaginable beauty I had never seen. I watch her gently smile at me as she speaks.

_"Kal El", she whispers as she stares into my eyes. "Tell me of the fields of Smallville..."_

She extends her hands to me she fades as I hear the sound of horses approaching the village. Looking up from her fading fingertips I see the seal of Zod on the horsemen's banner. Quickly I jump from my window I rush to my parent's room. In the hallway I see my parents running outside.

Rushing out of the front door I find the whole village huddled outside. We watch the horsemen under Zod's banner come to a halt in the village square. Moving besides my parents I watch one of the horsemen dismount. Slowly he walks up to the village elder and removes his helmet. Sliding the helmet up it reveals long golden hair and a female face.

"Is this the village of Smallville?" the blond woman asks the elder.

"Yes my lady" the elder replies. "We are a simple farming people. We have no quarrel with the Dark One."

"That is still yet to be seen", the woman replies as she begin to circling him. "I am looking for a child one born under the red sun sixteen years ago. Do you know of any children in your village that fit that description?"

The elder shakes in fear before replying, "I am sorry we do not."

"Why do you ask these worthless farmers questions?" asks a reddish skinned horsemen. "The Dark One gave you an order Kara. Burn this village to the ground and kill everyone in it."

The villagers began to scream.

"Silence", the blonde woman shouts shaking the earth. "Cease him."

At the woman's orders tow of her men grabbed the red skinned man tying him up.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouts before a soldier punches him in the face.

"Nothing that concerns you Sinestro", she replies as she looks around to the shocked villagers. "Take him out to the desert and kill him."

I watch my mother mouth drop as the blond woman turns to face us as she looks around all the villagers.

"Lady Kara?" my mother asks as her eyes met the blond woman.

"Martha?" the woman asks as she turns to face the voice speaking to her.

As the blond woman face meets my mother she replies, "It really is you my lady. These old eyes do not deceive."

My father grabs my mother's arm as she tries to walk up to the blond woman.

"Jonathan", my mother whispers smiling. "It will all be alright."

I watch my mother walk up the woman standing in her face. A smile creeps across my mother's face as she embraces the woman.

"How can you embrace this woman Martha?" the elder asks. "She is here to burn our village."

"Because this is the Lady Kara Zor-El niece to King Jor of the Golden City of Kandor", Martha replies as the village bows to the blond woman.

"Please rise I have done nothing worthy of being honored", the woman replies as she touches the shoulder of the village elder.

"You have survived that is something" my mother says as my father walks up to them.

"As have you I see", she says as my father grabs my mother's hand.

"It was by the grace of your aunt that I escaped with my life", my mother replies as my mother looks over her shoulder at me.

"Is this him?" the woman asks.

"This is..." my mother replies as the woman's eyes look at me.

"He has Jor's face Martha", the woman says as I feel her eyes burning a hole in my soul. "...but his eyes are Lara's."

"He looks more like them everyday my lady", my mother replies.

The woman steps towards me never taking her eyes off me. Once upon the porch with me she gives me a hug.

"It is good to finally meet you cousin", she says as I hear her voice crack.

Pulling away I reply, "Cousin? I do not know you."

The woman looks back at my mother.

"You did not tell him?" the woman asks.

"I thought it was best", my mother replies. "The less he knew the safer he would be."

"Mother what is going on?" I ask as my mother joins us on the porch.

"You are Kal El son of Jor the Wise and Lara Lor-Van. You were born a Prince and the true king of the golden city of Kandor."

"This doesn't make any sense", I reply shaking my head. "I am your son and a simple farmer."

"Clark my son..." my mother says as I step away from her. "You know the dream that hunts you. It is not a dream. The woman's face you see is your mother, your birth mother, the Lady Lara of Kandor."

"You are my mother I was born here..." I say back to her.

"Clark, you were born in the golden city during Rao's red sun", my mother replies. "Your mother handed you to me and told me to run. And I did until I landed here in Smallville."

"Son you mother didn't tell you because she feared the Dark One might try to kill you", my father replies as he stands besides my mother.

"And now Zod has his eyes on this village" Kara says standing beside me.

"Than let us give the child to the Dark One maybe he will spare the village", one of the villagers shouts to an agreeing crowd.

"It would be for nothing", Kara replies to the crowd. "He would still kill ever last one of you. That is why I am here. I can get all of you safely to Metropolis."

"What's in Metropolis for us?" a villager asks. "You want us to leave our homes and everything we know to go to a city on your word."

"Yes, I have contacts in the city and they are readying homes for you just outside of the city", Kara replies. "I know it is a leap of faith but burning this village is the only way to appease the Dark One. Once this village is gone he will think of you no more."

"She could be lying", the villagers shout.

"I will vouch for her", my mother shout. "We can either stay and burn or leave and leave. I choose to live."

One by one the villagers agree to leave. Heading back to their homes the villagers pack for their things for the long journey to Metropolis. Heading back inside my home Kara stops me.

"You will not be going with them", she says holding my arm.

"What, why?" I ask looking down at her hand.

"You need to learn, to train..." she says leaning into my ears. "Don't you want to meet the woman from your dreams?"

"How do you know about that?" I ask rising my eyebrow.

"I know many things about you that you do not", she replies releasing my arms. "Don't you want to learn about who you really are?"

I try to answer but my mother replies, "Go with her Clark. It is time for you to fulfill your destiny."

"Don't forget were you come from Clark", my father replies handing me my sack.

"Pa..."

"We'll be fine son", my father replies smiling. "This land and its people need you. Be safe and may your peoples god Rao be with you."

Embracing my mother and father for the last time I head outside with Kara.

The outskirts of the village of Smallville

Riding on a horse I reach the outskirts of the village. Looking back my former home I am filled with sadness.

"I can not go with you", Kara says as she stops at the village borderline.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I will be personally be escorting the village down to Metropolis", she replies. "You will be going to the north with Mon El. He will keep you safe until you reach the green sage of the mountains."

Riding her horse around me she stops right beside my horse.

"Go with Rao Kal El", she says handing me a piece of cloth. "And may he guide your path."

Slowly opening my hand I see a crimson cloth with an "S" on it.

"In our language this symbol of our house means hope", she says as she rides back to village. "Don't not forget that Kal El, you are this lands living symbol of hope.

"Hope", I say to myself as Mon and I ride off into the night sky.

On the Keystone Road heading north, in the WanderingDesert

For three days and nights we ride northwest on the Keystone Road until we reached the WanderingDesert. After riding for hours in the scoring sun we stop and make camp as the sunset. Setting up campMon seemed distracted.

"Is something wrong Mon?" I ask as I lay out my bed mat.

"A group of men have been following us for the past day", she replies as he pulls out his blade from the side of his side saddle.

"Then why are we stopping?" I ask.

"Because I am tired of riding and I am a better fighter off my mount", he replies as he walks passed me patting the top of my head. "You just worry about the starting the fire and let me handle the fighting."

"I can fight", I whisper under my breath as he walks away.

"You do know you aren't the only one with super hearing young prince", he laughs.

I feel embarrassed as Mon's laugh echoes in the desert. Continuing to mumble under my breathe I begin to make a small fire. Clicking together two pieces of flint in my hands together I hear rustling in the distance.

"Mon..." I say but he places his finger to his mouth.

"You stay here", he says pointing to me to remain down.

Peering from behind a decaying log I watch Mon grab his blade tightly in his hand. Fading into the silent desert night I watch Mon disappear walk into the darkness. Several minutes pass with no sound being made. I gradually get to my feet. In a flash I see someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Mon El?" I ask as I turn to my left.

Looking at the figure approaching me I see him holding his side. The closer the figure gets I see traces of blood dripping from his side.

"... Kal..." he gasps as blood seeps from the corners of his mouth.

Running towards Mon I watch him collapses to the ground. As Mon hits the ground I see a yellow glowing figure behind him.

"... RUN..." Mon shouts as the yellow figure moves closer.

"Tisk, tisk Mon El keeping the son of Rao all to yourself", the glowing figure replies as he steps over Mon's body.

"... leave him alone Sinestro..." Mon replies as he coughs up blood.

The man called Sinestro laughs as he turns back towards the wounded Mon. Creating a yellow blade in his hand he stabs Mon in the back.

"MON!" I shout as I fill with an uncontrollable rage.

Starting as a tiny fire I watch the light fade from Mon's eyes. As the light fade a raging fire begins to burn within my soul. I feel a fire surge to my eyes. Stumbling backwards feel the fire burning raging to be released.

"There you are ", Sinestro says as he walks towards me.

I close my eye to try and fight the raging inferno, but I hear Sinestro footsteps right in front of me.

"Hiding I see", he laughs as I keep my head downwards. "Just like your father Jor, a coward."

As he speaks I feel something break within me. I look up and feel power surge from my eyes. Like a blazing fire I watch Sinestro burn up from the blast from my eyes. I scream as I feel my body release a powerful blast, but as the blast stops the world becomes black.

I feel my body become weak and I feel nothing but the gentle touch.

_"Rest now... I will watch over you as you sleep beloved."_

Several moments later at the campsite, the WanderingDesert

_For several minutes the child of Rao lay motionless in the desert sands, until a caravan approaches. At the head of the caravan rode an older man with white hair followed by a group of young men, but these were no ordinary young men. These young men were the son's of the ruling families in the major cities. _

_ Lois the Bard 515AR_

A caravan wanders the desert until it come upon a singular stream of smoke straight a head of them. Intrigued at the odd sight they group goes to investigate. Riding up to the smoke they come upon a small dying campfire and two bodies.

One of the young men jumps from his horse and approaches the first body. Touching the side of the body he says to the others, "His dead."

"Well I could told you that mister detective", replies a young man wearing a green tunic.

Rolling his eyes he walks towards the second body lying beside the fire. Walking up to the body he again touches the side of the neck checking for signs of life. As his hand touches the body it flinches under his hand.

"Is this one alive?" the old man asks and the young man in the black tunic shrinks back.

"Yes, Alfred", he replies as he stands up straight.

Looking around the campsite he see the sands in one direction was burned no more than burned but melted.

"Looks like there is more to our sleeping friend than meets the eye Bruce", Alfred says as moves beside the young man in black. "What shall we do with him?"

"I think we will be of use to us", Bruce replies smiling as he points to the melted sand. "Any creature that can do this is someone I want in my band of raiders."

Hiya guy, It is finally done. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review if you like my story. What's up next: The Girl from an Island. As the bard weaving this tale you must be bored with hearing about Kal El. I am sure you have questions about the raven haired woman who haunts Kal El's dreams don't you? We shall leave Kal El to Bruce and his raiders and head towards the southern island of Themyscira. There we well learn of the woman who will tame a savage, Lois the Bard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Girl from an Island**

_Let us leave Kal El for the moment in the hands of Bruce and his raiders while we travel across the southern most Sea of Halides (sea nymphs) to the Isle of Themyscira. The tale of Kal's haunting woman begins long ago with a conversation between two powerful gods. _

_United under the banner of the Kryptonian light bringer Rao, created an army of the divine to fight against the death bringer Doomsday. For a thousand years the gods battled until a god from the Isle of Themyscira come up from the south. Wielding lighting in his hand he gave the final blow to the death bringer. Hurdling a bolt of lightning with such force that it sent him to the bowels of Phantom. As the portal closed behind the last of Doomsday's followers Rao turns to Zeus, the lightning wielder. In the lightning wielder Rao saw a god who was worthy to be given one of his sons._

_ Rao approached the lightning wielder thanking him for his aid. As the god's began to talk to each other they found out they shared a common goal, peace. In gratitude for his aid Rao offered one of his son's in marriage to one of Zeus's daughters. _

_ Intrigued by Rao's offer Zeus agreed on one condition that the child of Rao most be proven worthy in his own eyes before one of his daughter's would be given. Rao happily accepted. Once the deal was signed with their blood both gods parted ways and returned back to their homelands. Days turned to year. Years turn to centuries. Centuries became thousands of years with no child of Rao being worth until one was born under the red sun. _

_ As the child was born into the world Zeus had a vision of the male child. The child held the blackened heads of two kings in his hands. Lifting one of the heads into the air Zeus saw one of the heads was the death bring. A feat not even Zeus himself could do. Covered in blood the child of Rao shouted to the heavens making Gaia herself tremble. Casting the head of the death bringer into a fiery crack in Gaia a female moved beside him. Starring at the woman Zeus noticed his own lightning seeping from her eyes. _

_Zeus knew he had no daughters that fit this woman's description so he sought out the fates. Walking down into the bowels of his high mountain of Olympus he made his way to the fates. Reaching their dank layer they tell him to search in the land of his worshipers the Amazons. _

_"Look for a golden haired beauty", they said to him. "You will know her by the blade she pulls on your throat."_

_ Leaving the fates side he climbed down from Olympus and made his way to the lowlands of the Amazons. Making his way deep into the lowlands the lightning wielder found a tiny stream in the distance. Approaching the stream Zeus saw a golden haired woman gradually removing her robes. Captivated but her beauty he turns himself into a cooling mist so he could see her face. Swirling around her body Zeus is finally stopped directly in front of her as her sharpened blade meet his throat. Zeus smiled for he had found his woman. _

_Knowing the laws of the Amazons he meets her blade with a dragger of lightning. This simple act became a battle that lasted five days and five nights. On the fifth night Zeus finally stood triumphant over the golden haired woman._

_Whispering sweet nothings in into his defeated beauty ear the lightning wielder took her until the sun rose the next morning. _

_ ~Lois the Bard 515AR_

Isle of Themyscira 12 years ago

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon gradually woke up next to a towering male figure next to her. Feeling the cool morning dew on her back she looked over to her lover. Curling up beside him she feels him wake up from beneath her hands.

Kiss the top of her head he speaks, "It has been a long time since I had to fight like that to get a woman, thank you my queen."

"You may be a god but you are still a man", she replies as she props herself up on his chest. "For my people you are all the same. You must prove yourself worthy enough, for we Amazons must be earned."

"And you were worth the battle Hippolyta", he replies smiling.

"Why did you choose me lightning wielder?" the queen asks as she stares into his white eyes.

"Because you will bare me a child", he replies as he touches he stomach. "A daughter that will forge a lasting peace in the lands of the north."

_The queen could do nothing but smile for she had always longed to have a daughter. So loved was the queens first husband that she had never taken another since his death many years before. Grateful for his gift Hippolyta returned home to her palace enjoying Zeus's love each night as their daughter grow within her._

_ All was at peace until Zeus's wife Hera heard the purpose of the child the queen was carrying. _

Isle of the Mother Goddess, home of Hera Queen on the Olympians

Hera, the unloved wife of Zeus, paces in her private chambers cursing to the heavens.

"He wishes to unite us with that pompous god of the Kryptonians, over my dead body!" Hera shouted as she slams a glass into the wall.

"Don't say that grandmother", a voice said from the shadows. "You know Zeus just might..."

"Strife", Hera replied turning to her granddaughter. "Rao is an ass. I lost two sons and a lover to his stupid little war with Doomsday. I will have no one of this family marry anyone born from his line. Not even a worthless bastard!"

"Well I don't think Rao is your real problem", Strife laughs as she stands before her grandmother.

"Do you think I do not know about his whores?" Hera asked as takes a seat on her throne. "Why should I care who he sleeps with? As long as he is sleeping with them I do not have to.

"Did you know that he has not left Hippolyta's side?" Strife whispers into Hera's ear.

"Do not be foolish Strife once he has done the deed he moves on to the next whore", Hera replied scoffing at her granddaughter. "That is the nature of my husband the lightning wielder."

"Why not see for yourself", Strife replied handing Hera a viewing orb.

_ Annoyed Hera opens a viewing orb in order to check up on her husband. As the portal opens she saw Zeus curdled up in the Amazons queen's bed rubbing on her growing stomach. The queen goddess heart filled with jealousy and rage. _

"ENOUGH!" Hera shouted as she throw the orb to the floor.

"Angry much?" Strife asked as she dodged the shattering orb. "Your husband seems to have a woman worth staying with."

"This will not stand!" Hera shouted slamming her hands into the arms of her throne. "I am the queen of Olympus!"

"Well from the looks of it not for much longer", Strife smirked. "You know what happened to the wife before you. You are about to be replaced."

"He fused with his first wife in order to save he own sorry ass", Hera replied getting up from her throne. "I will kill both mother and child before that will ever happen."

_Again the queen of the Olympians began to pace. Talking to herself the queen wove together a plan to insure that no alliance with Rao would happen and that her role as queen would be secure. _

The Gate of Women, Isle of Themyscira

_Later that evening Hera met Zeus outside of the Amazon capital. _

"Hera", Zeus said as he saw his wife seated on a rock near the front gates of the Amazons capital city. "What brings you here wife?"

"Will you dear husband", Hera smiled as she turned her head towards the room where Hippolyta was sleeping. "I hear one of your whores will bear you another bastard. I just wanted meet the woman who made you want to stay by her sided."

Zeus knew his wife was up to no good as he watched her stare at Hippolyta's bed chambers. Fearing for her life and the life of his daughter he sent them to the northern shore of the isle on the BlackBeach.

"Leave her out of this", Zeus said as he shifts in front of his wife blocking her view.

"Well me leaving her out of this is entirely you to you husband", Hera replied as she placed her hand on his bare chest. "Leave her, leave your promise to Rao and I won't kill them. Is keeping a promise to that old bastard more important than keeping you whore and child safe from my wrath?"

"So cruel grandmother", Strife whispers from her perch from the top of the Amazons mighty gate. "I love it."

"You wouldn't dare", Zeus replied as lightning began to fill his hand.

"Oh they are on the shores of the BlackBeach maybe we should test my resolve", she replied as she started to vanish.

Grabbing her hand Zeus stopped her.

"I will leave them", he sighed. "I will not force the alliance with Rao's family."

Hera laughed as she vanished back to her private island, "Now see was that so hard husband?"

_Once Hera was gone Zeus smiled for he knew away around Hera's ultimatum,, his mother. Fading to the northern shore he picked up Hippolyta and carried her into the cave of the woman who raised him Gaia. _

Cave of Gaia on the BlackBeach, Isle of Themyscira

_Gaia smiled as her adopted son returned home for it had been a long time since she had seen him. Inside Gaia cave Zeus told this adoptive mother of his troubles. _

"Beloved son this daughter of your is special", Gaia said as her earthen hands touched Hippolyta's stomach.

"She is meant for the child of Rao", he replied as he gentle placed Hippolyta before Gaia.

"I see", she replied. "Do not worry my son this daughter shall be joined with the child of Rao. I will take her into myself and she will be born of me. In this way Hera's hands will never be able to touch her directly."

_Gaia reached out and took the lighting wielders hands placing them on either side of Hippolyta's stomach. With a great force Gaia phased Zeus's hands into his lover's womb. Once inside Gaia cupped his hands around his daughter's tiny body and lifted it out. Taking the child from Hippolyta's womb they both place the unborn child into the darkened sands of Gaia's cave. _

_As her tiny body touched the sands it was consumed by them. _

"Now forge her from my body", Gaia told the lightning wielder.

_Placing his mighty hands into the sands Zeus formed the body of a little girl. Pleased with his work Zeus lifted right hand into the heavens creating a bolt of lightning. The lightning wielder brought the bolt to the sand figures chest. As the bolt contacted the sands it spread its light through out the sand figure slowly bring it to life. _

_Once the light reached its eyes Zeus gently blew on the figure revealing his beautiful daughter. Taking her in his arms he carried her out of the cave and towards the shores. Lifting her up to the heavens he named her Diana after the moon. _

"A fitting name wouldn't you say so Rao?" Zeus said turning to face his old friend.

"Sun and moon together, I think it is a very fine name in deed lightning wielder" Rao replied as he moved towards his friend holding a ghostly child like hand behind him. "This is Kal El son of Jor spirit. He heard your daughter's cries all the way in Smallville."

_Zeus smiled as the ghostly figure seemed to be drawn to his daughter in his arms. Getting down the to the child's level Zeus letting the young boy get a glimpse of his future. Both gods watched the boy gently reach for the little baby's hand. _

"Please don't cry", Kal El said as Diana grabbed his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

_Both gods smiled for their alliance was assured. Touching the boys shoulder Rao faded into darkness. Alone with his daughter under the moonlight Zeus returned to Gaia's cave._

_After thanking Gaia for her aid Zeus returned Hippolyta and his new daughter to the palace. Kissing his lover for the final time Zeus says his farewells promising never to be far away from her. _

"I will always be watching Hippolyta and loving both of you"_, he said as he vanished into thin air._

_Unlike Kal El who grew up in a tiny town Diana grew up as a princess, but for her it was not an easy life. For all of the Amazons new of her birth: a child formed from Gaia and given life by the gods. To her fellow Amazons sisters she was nothing more than a soulless golem. _

Eight years later in the Arena of Athena, Isle of Themyscira

_ One evening during a late night training session Diana prepared to battle another young trainee named Alexa. A fiery haired child Alexa made Diana's life a living nightmare. Taking to calling her Clay or Golem she taunted and teased the young princess constantly. As the young girls began to spar Diana took control of the fight. Faster, stronger and more agile than Alexa, Diana seemed to be the victor. Pinning Alexa to the dusty ground Diana was blindsided by a hand full of dirt to her eyes._

_ Quickly trying to get the dirt from her eyes Diana was hit in the back of the head knocking her to the ground._

"Stay down Clay", Alexa boasted as she pinned Diana's neck to the dusty ground. "Soulless people can not be warriors..."

_Angered at Alexa's words Diana tossed Alexa like she was a doll. _

"I AM NOT SOULLESS!" Diana shouted as she rushed towards the fallen Alexa.

_Punching Alexa in the face did not quell Diana's rage but caused her eyes fill with lightning. The more Diana punch the more lightning began to spill from her eyes. Hearing her mother's voice call her name stopped her._

_ Looking up from Alexa's blooded face Diana saw the horror in her mother's eyes. Gazing around her sister she watched them take a step back as a few of them pulled the barely breathing Alexa from beneath me. Slowly down at her own hands she saw white pattern covering them. Frightened Diana at what she had done fled the training area and ran into the Forest of Ares._

Forest of Ares, Isle of Themyscira

_From a high perch Ares, the god of war, watch a young blood covered girl wander into his forest. He watched his sister holding back tears until she tripped over a rock. Landing hard on her knee she curled up into a ball and wept until she fell asleep/ _

_ Once she had fallen asleep Ares leapt down to where she was sleeping. Walking up to her Ares stopped in mid stride for his sister was no longer alone. As the war god leapt to the forest floor a ghostly boy about her age had appeared beside her. Ares watched as the boy did not speak but simply embraced her. Taking his has to her damped cheek he wiped away her tears. _

_Turning towards the gently hand caressing her Diana saw a pair of crimson eyes staring down at her. Afraid Diana pulls away from him but she feels him gently touch her hand on her cheek..._

"Little one", a voice calls causing the male figure to fade.

"Don't go", Diana whispers as she began to wake up.

"Rest now little one", the voice called as she felt someone lift her up. "You shall see your sun again."

_At the voices words Diana fell back to sleep. Carrying his little sister in his arms Ares brought her to his modest cottage in the forest at the edge of the male side of the island. Placing her into his bed Ares watched his father appear._

"Father", Ares said nodding at his father.

"Son, thank you for bringing her here", Zeus replied as he touched his young daughter's cheek.

"She is family", Ares replied folding his arms across his chest. "When I found her she wasn't alone, someone was with her in the forest."

"So he came to her?" Zeus asked smiling.

"He had the red eyes of Rao", Ares replied.

"Good, good", Zeus replied as he reached for something from a bag on his side.

_From his bag the lightning wielder pull two silver braces. Taking Diana's tiny wrists into his hands Zeus slides the braces on each._

"I bind you now my child. No more shall you have to fear my power from harming those you love", Zeus said kissing the top of Diana's head. "Only the child of Rao shall be able to remove these braces from your wrists my daughter. For the child of Rao will be the only powerful enough to remove them."

_Looking at his son Zeus told the god of war to watch over her, to teach her the art of war. Nodding at his father Ares watched him fade away. Looking at his young sister resting Ares knew his task would be easy. The war god saw the fire of battle burned within her. _

_ Earlier the next morning Ares brought Diana back to the palace. Placing Diana at the feet of Hippolyta he told her that he would take over Diana's training. The queen looked at her daughter as she touched her cheeks. She saw Diana's scrapped knee had been bonded by a tiny lightning bold pin. The Amazon queen knew this must have been an act of Zeus. Smiling at her former lover's act of kindness her agreed for Diana to begin her training with Ares. _

_For seven year Diana trained. Each day in the evening Diana left the female side of Themyscira and walked to Ares's cottage in the forest. There each night she learned the art of war. As Diana grow so did her strength and beauty. Ares was so proud of his sister for she absorbed everything he threw at her. Over the years Diana became the best fighter the Amazon had ever seen but with every victory over her sisters and brothers there was always a sadness in her eyes and Ares knew why. Diana was a moon without a sun._

_ Ares knew it was time for Diana to meet her sun, the child of Rao. Heading to the top of Mount Olympus Ares spoke to his father._

Seven years later MountOlympus

"She is lonely", Ares said kneeling before his father's throne.

"I know", Zeus replied as he got up from his throne.

"It has gotten worst she he had started back to coming to her in her dream a year ago", Ares replied as he stood beside the pool of viewing.

"They are searching for each other Ares. He has loved her since the beginning of time", Zeus replied back to his son as he stands besides him. "No sun should be with out his moon."

_Touching the water with his fingers Zeus stirs the water. As the water moves an image appears. Zeus and Ares saw the child of Rao wandering alone in the snow caped Northern Red Mountains. Grizzled and covered in heavy furs for warmth he wandered to the tops of the mountain. With a large white hound at his side he was fighting the chilling winds. Reaching the apex the child born under the red sun finally saw him, his god Rao._

"Took him long enough", Ares shouts.

"Every man takes his own path in order to reach his destiny", Zeus replied as he waved the image away.

"His isn't a noble king like his father Jor", Ares replied turning to his father. "He has spent too much time with those raiders. He is nothing but a barbarian now."

"In order to put an end to Doomsday a barbarian is needed", Zeus replied.

"But can he be trusted with Diana?" Ares asked for he had grown to be protective over his little sister Diana.

"I would be more worried for the man who would ever try and take her from him", Zeus replied.

_As Zeus spoke the doors to the throne room flung open. Standing in the door way was tall broad man wielding a large hammer. Walking towards Zeus hunched over the broad man joins the other two gods. _

"Brother, father", the broad man said as he placed his large hammer on the ground.

"Hephaestus", Zeus replied.

"Father I know of what you want mo to do but you have seen how much the powers of the Dark Ones powers grown since the fall of Kandor" the god of the forge replied. "Last time I visited my shop in Metropolis he was knocking on Oa's doors."

"I have seen the Dark Ones power growing", Zeus replied touching his son withered shoulder. "But I have also seen the child born under the red sun walking with Rao. It is time to unite the sun of Rao and the moon of Zeus."

_Hephaestus saw the convection in Zeus's eyes. The time had truly come to put an end to Doomsday and his Realm of Phantom. Leaving his fathers side Hephaestus traveled to Themyscira replying his father's message. Leaving Diana in the dark about the origins of the message Hippolyta relayed it to her daughter. _

_ Three days later the young Amazon princess was on her way to the city of light, Metropolis. Sailing from the shores of her birth on the Black Beach she waved good bye to her mother and sisters. Hippolyta wept as she watched her only child sail away to the lands of mortals. Diana's ship sailed into the horizon Zeus appeared beside the weeping queen. Wrapping his arms around her he comforts her as the both mourn the loss of their child._

"The child of Rao will watch over her now beloved", he told Hippolyta as he wiped away is her tears. "We shall see her again my love."

Isle of the Mother goddess

_Hera sat on her throne watching the young bastard of her husband sailing towards the southern most city of the mainland Metropolis. Hera new this was all Zeus's doing: going behind her back using Gaia to save his alliance with Rao. For Hera this would not stand. _

_"The house of Rao will never be united with the house of Zeus", she thought to herself. "If I could not harm Zeus's bastard directly than I will have to find an indirect one."_

_Lost in though Hera barely hears Apollo, the carrier of the sun, enter her throne room. Angrily sipping her wine she hears a low growl. Looking up she saw Apollo circling her viewing orb like a hungry animal. She observed him touching the image of Diana as a man might tease his lover. Apollo seemed entranced by Zeus's bastard daughter's beauty. _

_~Lois the Bard 515AR_

"Do you find her beautiful Apollo?" Hera asked as the wheels in her mind started turning for she had found her opening.

Hiya guys sorry for taking forever but its up and let me know what if you like:) What's up next?: Hello travelers, now that we knew about Diana, shall I tell of how Kal El became known as a barbarian? In the hands of Bruce and his cutthroat raiders Kal El learn the meaning of you keep what you kill. Fighting for his life and running fro his destiny only one woman's voice will set him on the right path.

Lois the Bard

Ps. Did i tell you that someone we all know shall make her presence know... in the land of Almerac :)


	4. Preview Chapter 3 bonus

Hiya guys here's a bonus... Waking dreams?! whole chapter will be up by wed night:)

Almerac, the palace

Making my way into the palace I find a handmaiden waiting for me.

"Welcome Barbarian", the young woman says. "Your brothers are already in the bathing rooms."

Extending her hand she leads me to my brothers. As we walking through the palaces halls to the bathing rooms I find the maid staring at me. I was use to people staring at me because of my stature but her eyes were examining me.

"The queen enjoyed you battle against Kalibak Barbarian," the maid says as we reached a large wooden door.

"Thanks," I reply as she pulls the doors open.

"I wanted how any man could defeat a creature like him," she asks.

I ignore her for I smell something sweet in the air, a smell I had long since forgotten. Walking past her I enter the large bathing complex.

"Forgive him maiden Barbarian is a man of few words," Hal shouts as he holds two women in his lap.

"Oh", she replies as she rushes behind me. "Wait... Let me..."

The smell grew strong as soon as I enter the entrance to the first steam room. Closing my eyes I breathe in deeply. An image creeps into my mind: dark skin and dark hair... those eyes those blue eyes.

"BARBARIAN!"

I open my eyes to find the maid standing before me pressing her hands against my chest.

"What?" I ask as I stare down at her.

"My queen has charged me to aid you in the baths," she replies with a slight blush.

"Barking up the wrong tree lady," Barry laughs. "Barbarian doesn't do stuff like that."

"Might miss up is winning strike," Hal replies joining in laughing.

"But my lady..."

Removing her hand my eyes flare red.

"I don't need your aid," I growl, "Do you understand?"

She gulps before running off.

"Leave him alone you two," Bruce says as he walks up beside me. "Maybe you boys should try going without women, you might actually win a battle now and then."

I smirk, "Thanks Bruce."

"There is a quiet room off to the left," Bruce replies patting me on the back. "Enjoy yourself."

As I walk off I know he knew. He knew I saw her, the woman from my dreams. The world around me swells with the smell, her smell. I follow my nose until I reach a room with white flowers on the wall.

Entering the room I find it tranquil. The blue waters were calming. Removing my heavy cloths I place them in pile before clothing the door. Stepping into the water I find it warm. I could feel it soothing my tired muscles. Dipping my head downwards into the water I close my eye just to see her again but nothing appears. Saddened I open my eyes under the water.

Facing the back wall I hear the door open. Turning around I see a figure standing in front of the pool. Standing up to my full height I see her. Covered in gold her face veiled I see her. She stares at my naked body, her face red. She turns to leave but I rush from the water grabbing her arm.

"Please don't go," I say as I drip water on the bottom of her dress.

I hear my heart racing as I feel my skin touching her. Staring down at her veiled face my long dark hair covers my own shielding it from the redness in my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Becoming a Barbarian**

_Back in the Wandering Desert the child born under the red sun picked up by Alfred, the weapon's master and gang of raiders. For one day and one night Kal El remained seemingly trapped between life and death as they traveled to the outpost of Keystone. Once at the city gates Kal's life would never be the same for Hera had her wicked eyes upon him. _

_ ~Lois the Bard 515 AR_

_"Rest now... I will watch over you as you sleep beloved"_

"No, no, no!" Hera shouted from her marble throne, "This will not stand

"Must you be so loud grandmother?" a voice replied. "You're messing up my view of the future lovers. I mean look at how she gentle brushes his curls from his face."

A furious rage fills Hera's eye as she watches Diana's soul watching over Kal's. Leaping from her throne with great speed Hera caused a mighty wind to blow through her throne room. Rushing over to the woman speaking Hera grabs Strife by the neck forcing her face into her viewing pool.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS HAPPEN. RAO'S SON WILL NOT HAVE HER," Hera shouts.

Strife laughs, "How would the mighty Hera plan on stopping Zeus's when she can not touch his child?"

Hera growled as she releases Strife and beings to pace across the floor. Walking back and forth the wheels in Hera's mind were turning.

"You see grandmother Zeus is always six steps ahead of you," Strife smirks as she picks herself off of the floor.

"Shut up Strife!" Hera shouts as her stare back into her view pool.

Look down at Diana's connection to the child of Rao sickened her. As she continued to watch them it hit her.

"Who are these men who found Rao's son?" Hera asks Strife.

"They are the fallen young princes of the realms of men," Strife replies.

"Fallen princes?"

"They lost their kingdoms to emissaries of the Dark One," Strife replies turning to Hera. "They now roam the lands as raiders of the arenas."

"I desire for this child to join these raiders," Hera smirks, "I will turn his gentle soul into that of hardened steel."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Strife asks.

"By using those mortals," Hera replies as she points to an image of the raiders in her pool. "They saved his life now he owes them."

"You will make him a slave," Strife says as she touches the water in the pool, "Oh how creative of you."

"Yes you fool, I will make him a slave," Hera smirks as sips a glass of wine, "No Strife I will do more than just make him a mere slave, I will blind his soul so that he will no longer be able to reach her."

"And will happen when you do that?" Strife asks as she stands beside her grandmother.

"The loneliness will consume him," Hera replies, "And turn him into a barbarian so unfit for entrance into this family."

Reaching down into her pool Hera touches the image of Alfred, the weapons master, grabbing his heart within her hands.

"Listen to me mortal of Gotham and hear me well. You will take this child into you care. Show him the art of war. Make him brutal and savage. Teach him to fill the loneliness in his heart with blood of the fallen. This is my command as the Queen of Olympus!" Hera shouts as she releases the mortal's heart.

Strife stood back smirking at Hera as she spoke for she knew the truth. Hera had just played right into Zeus's hands.

"Hera you are the fool," Strife whispers under her breath, "Rao need not a gentle hearted man to kill the death bringer but that of a savage barbarian."

The eastern part WanderingDesert, just outside of the Keystone outpost

_As the sun beings to fade behind them Alfred and the raiders finally arrive at the eastern outpost of Keystone outpost. Weary from the hot desert sun the raiders turn in for the night save Bruce prince of thieves. Seated by the fire he ponders about what to do with the boy who turned the deserts sands into glass. _

"Master Bruce," Alfred says as he rubs his chest.

"Alright old friend?" Bruce asks as he stares at the cart hold the boy.

"Just a little indigestion sir," Alfred replies as he takes a seat beside his former student. "How long do you plan on staring at him Bruce?"

"Until he gets up," Bruce replies as he stokes the fire.

"That might take awhile Bruce," Alfred replies as he looks through the fire to the covered wagon. "Go join the others and get some sleep. I'll stay up with the boy."

"They others were saying we should have left him to die in the desert," Bruce says without looking at his former mentor.

"Well Bruce what is your gut telling you?" Alfred asks as she watches the light shine on the cloth part of the wagon. "Should you have left that powerhouse of a boy to be taking up by the Dark One?"

"No," Bruce growls as he listens to the crackle of the fire.

"Wise choice your highness," Alfred replies.

"So what now Alfred," Bruce asks.

"Take him into the arena," Alfred replies.

As the old friends sit by the fire Alfred hears a noise coming from the wagon.

The Isle of the Mother Goddess

Hera sits on the edge of her viewing pool turning her gaze to the child born under the red sun. Reaching her hands back into the water she speaks, "Blindness to the soul of Rao. Block his hearts desire from him until the emptiness consumes him."

_As the words leave Hera's mouth a pair of black hands appear inside the wagon holding Kal. Hovering above the lovers they wait for Kal El to awaken. Stirring from Diana's gentle touch he slowly opens his eyes. Staring up at her face his eyes are met with her smiling face. A feeling of peace filled him as her face usually did. _

_ She opened her mouth to speak but the black hands wrap themselves around her waist. A look of terror fills her face as the hand yanked her away from Kal. He quickly sits up and reaches for her hand but he is too late she was gone._

_ "NO!" Kal shouts._

Looking down at the screaming child of Rao feels Hera with such joy. Removing her hands from the water she smirks.

"Consume him emptiness," Hera replies as her heads back to her throne.

Keystone outpost, eastern part of the WanderingDesert

"No!" I shout as I leap up.

Covered with sweat I feel my eyes burning red once more. A fire burns in my heart. I am unable to control the rage boiling in my soul. Those hands, those black hands took her from me. They took my solace from me. Burn, make them burn...

My breath quickens as I hear footsteps towards me. I look from side to side I find myself in a wagon. I need to get out, I need to get away before I hurt someone. In a flash I rush out of the wagon. As my feet touch the ground I am surrounded by a group of men.

"Get away!" I growl as I feel the rage surging through my body.

"Fuck Bruce look at his eyes", a voice says.

"I can see them Barry", a man dressed in black says.

"Told you Bruce we should have left him to die in the desert", another replies as he clutches a green blade in his hands.

"How about we all calm down," a long haired blond hair man replies.

"Thank you Arthur," the man in black replies unfolding his arms.

"I said say back," I reply as I watch the young men circling me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well then don't," the man in black replies.

I stare at the man in black he seems unfazed by the fire in my eyes.

"Please forgive them my young friend," a grey haired man says as he steps from behind the man in black.

The smile on the old man face makes me relax. I lower my guard.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Alfred of Gotham and those young men over there are the raiders of the arena."

Standing to my full height I look at the young men the old man called the raiders.

"The arena?" I ask puzzled.

In Smallville we had heard of the battle arenas but my village was too small to have one of our own.

"See Alfred he is so backwards that he doesn't even know what the arena is", the green swordsman laughs.

"I do," I reply as I feel myself becoming calmer. "It's just that..."

"Ignore Hal," the man in black smirks. "The people of Oa believe they are above us all."

"That's because we are," Hal grunts back.

"Enough!" Alfred shouts. "As I was saying we found you lying in the desert just west of here."

"I guess I owe you my life," I reply. "Thank you, may the gods bless you for your kindness."

"The gods fucking cock, they care nothing about any of us," the man in black replies.

"Bruce hold you tongue," Alfred replies as the other men sneaker.

"Yeah dark knight hold your tongue", says the man wielding the green blade. "We wouldn't want to anger the guy with the fire in his eyes."

"Fuck off glow stick", the man in black says.

"And they wonder why I stay to myself when we travel", Arthur sighs rolling his eyes.

"I wish I had something to give you to show my thanks but have no money to show you my gratitude," I reply as I feel the cool night air against my bare chest.

Alfred steps even closer to me smiling, "Will I know of away for you to pay us back."

"How?" I ask.

"You will join the boys in the arena," Alfred replies as he circles me.

"I am just the son of a farmer," I reply as I watch the old man stare at me up and down.

Placing his hands on my shoulders he feels my muscles.

"Good muscle tone, with trained you could be twice as big," Alfred says. "What is your name son?"

I stop myself before I answer him.

"I can not tell him my name," I say to myself. "I can not put Ma and Pa's life at risk."

I look down at the sands beneath my feet.

"I have no name," I reply as I look into Alfred eyes.

"So he's nameless", Hal laughs, "Well welcome to the family Nameless. Now can I get back to sleep?"

"Yeah let the diva get her sleep," Barry laughs as he smacks Hal as he rushes passed him.

"Why you little..."Hal shouts as he rushes after Barry

I watch the other raiders run off into the night leaving myself alone with Alfred and Bruce.

"Your training starts in the morning Nameless," Bruce says as he walks into his tent.

"What he means is welcome to the family," Alfred says as he walks off leaving me alone in the nights, "Kal El."

I snap my head as he calls me by my name but he had retreated into his tent.

Alone under the night sky I close my eyes praying her face would return to me, but it doesn't. A deep rooted emptiness filled my soul. Taking a seat by the fire I stare into its flames.

"I am alone," I say into the night.

_ The next morning Kal El began his training. Like a moth to the flame the child born under the red sun took to the Alfred's lessons. With each passing day, Kal forged his body into pure muscle. Day and night he worked his body in order to full the emptiness that had consumed his soul. _

_No longer did the dark woman come to him in his dreams. Her gentle touch and warming smile never returned to him after the black hands stole her from him. As the years pass the terror on her face still haunted him. The only thing that gave him relief was training and the arena._

_Wielding only his fist Kal inside the arenas across the lands of men, the child born under the red sun simple become known as Barbarian. _

_ ~Lois the Bard 525AR]_

The outskirts of Almerac

_Traveling through out the lands of men the Raiders found themselves in the western city of Almerac. Barbarian stepped into the Almerac's battle arena to a roaring crowd. Over the past five years the child born under the red sun had become a nameless champion. This day in Almerac he battled a seasoned veteran, Kalibak, from the Land of the Apokolips. As the battle raged the Barbarian dominated his opponent. _

_The end of the drew near as Barbarian might fist slammed Kalibak to the ground. Towering over the defeated Kalibak's body He absorbs the roars of the cheering crowd. Turning his attention to his defeated foe he stared into Kalibak's eyes. As Barbarian gazed at Kalibak a vision appeared before him. _

_He saw a throne room surrounded by fire. A battered dark haired woman knelt in chains before a stone faced man._

_"My woman," he thought to himself as she lifted her face. _

_From behind her a creature pulled her backwards slamming her into the ground. Stepping out from the shadows he was Kalibak holding her chains. In a flash he was pulled back to the battle arena and the boisterous crowd. _

_ "FINISH HIM, FINISH HIM!" the masses chant. _

_A smile spreads across my face. Balling my hands into fists I notice something shiny out of the corner of my eye. _

_"USE THE BLADE, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

_The image of woman in peril at the hands of this monster made his eyes flare a darker shade of red. Stamping his foot onto Kalibak's arm Kal reached downward and picked up Kalibak's own weapon a large hammer. _

_ "FINISH HIM, FINSH HIM!"_

"You will never HAVE HER," Kal El shouted as he smashed Kalibak's skull into nothing.

The crowd erupted with cheer as Kal El lifted his hands in victory, but that did not matter because he had seen her, she had seen his woman. Unable to relish in his victory Kal retreated back to the holding chambers beneath the arena. Covered in blood Kal could feel someone's eyes upon him. Peering over his shoulder he sees a red haired woman.

The Queen's viewing box

Seated high above the rest crowd sat this lands Queen Maxima. She marveled at the blood covered creature before her.

"He was forged by the gods," she smiles as she runs her hands down her body.

"Is he to your liking my lady?" a handmaiden asks as she pours a glass of wine.

"That is an understatement girl," Maxima replies as she gets up fro her seat. "The things I would do to his body..."

Taking her glass from the maid Maxima paced the floor.

"Shall ..." the maid beings to ask but Maxima's hand stopped her. .

"Take a few of your sister and head out to the outskirts of the city," the queen replies. "Bring me the raiders; tell them they are my honored guests."

"Yes my lady," the maid replies with a nod.

"Be sure to examine Barbarian thoroughly," Maxima replies as she sips her wine. "I wish to be sure he is functional."

The maid nods before turning to leave.

"You will make a great king beside me Barbarian," Maxima says to herself.

Outskirts of Almerac, the Raiders camp

_Seated around a roaring fire the raiders watched as a group of beautiful maidens from the palace enter their encampment._

... "Brave Raiders", a maidens says from behind her veiled face. "Our Queen was impressed by your dealings in the arena today."

"Well it is nice to be appreciated", Hal replies laughing and he places his hands besides the roaring fire. "Isn't it boys?"

My brother joined in Hal's laugher as we laugh.

"Her majestic Queen Maxima wishes to extend to you all an invitation to join tonight her in the palace tonight", another maid replies from beside her. "You may eat, bathe..."

"Did you says bathe... in a real bath?" Arthur asks as his face lights up. "It has been a long time since I have enjoyed the feeling of warm water on my skin."

The maiden blushes as Arthur bows to her, "Yes, the marble bathing houses of Almerac are second to none."

"Our queen offers you all food, drink and warm beds to rest yourselves before you depart us", another maid replies.

"Shall you be in there to keep it warm for me my dear?" Hal asks with a smirk as he walks up to the envoy of women.

Barry rushes passed Hal knocking him onto the ground. Standing besides the group of maidens Barry replies, "You had me at food my ladies, lead on!"

Bruce turns to his mentor before replying.

"Alfred?" Bruce asks as he has his eye on a green eyes beauty.

"I know I am going to regret this but..." Alfred sighs as he stares between all of us. "Fine, just don't break anything."

Leaping in to the air with joy my brothers shout into the night sky.

"We would be honored to join her majesty Queen Maxima this evening", Bruce replies with a rare smile.

"Great news", one of the maidens replies smiling. "Our queen will be very pleased."

With women in hands my brothers head towards the city gates of Almerac, but I remain behind. By the fire I watch my brothers joyously walk off into the city.

"Are you not coming Barbarian?" Bruce asks and he looks over his shoulder.

"I will be in shortly Bruce", I reply faking a smile.

"You know you can join us in this evenings pleasures Barbarian if you truly wished it", Bruce asks as he kisses the green eyed maiden.

"You know I am not in to such things Bruce", I reply as I sigh.

"You will never know it you don't try old friend", he replies as he walks off leaving me alone. "I know what you do at night Barbarian. The whispers for her to come back to you..."

I flash my red laced eyes as he brings up the dark haired woman, but he only laughs.

"You see Selina I told you he wasn't make of stone", I hear him say from inside the city walls.

Breathing in deeply I laugh to myself, "How the hell did Selina find us this time? I swear she stalks Bruce."

It was nice to see Bruce and the others happy, but I was not like them. Neither wine nor women could help fill the void within me. As the fire begins to die I stare up to the heavens I bask in the moonlight.

Ever since I was a child I found the moon to be a comfort. Closing my eyes I try to remember the exoticness of her face: the curve of her cheeks, the soft darkness of her skin contrasting against the brash hardness of mine. As the memory of her beings to form in my mind a hint of orchids fill the air. Like a lullaby it lulls me into a moment of tranquil peace until I hear the jiggle of jewelry blowing in the breeze.

Tilting my head down I look around the camp but find no one around. Turning my head back towards the heavens I see something in the corner of my eyes. It was a flash: a woman with her back to me. Turning to see the woman I find she is gone with only her scent remaining.

Breathing in her scent I feel my heart sink. Taking one last look at the moon I head inside the city walls.

"I wonder if the moon gets lonely up there in the sky alone", I say to myself as I enter the city walls.

Mount Olympus, Zeus's throne room

_Perched on his throne Zeus stares down at Kal El. _

_"Oh child of Rao", he says as he hears the sadness in Kal El's voice. "Yes she does, yes she does."_

_As the lightning wielder watches the sadness of the child of Rao a man enters. _

_ "You called my king", the man asked bowing before Zeus._

_ "Yes Eros", Zeus replied turning his gaze on the child of Rao. "The child of Rao has long enough been under Hera's control, but his vision in the arena proves he is ready. It is time for the Sun's eyes to be open so that he might see his Moon once more."_

_ Eros laughed, "What took you so long lightning wielder? I have many a night watched my cousin, your daughter cry herself to sleep because she is without her Sun."_

_ "Do you question my judgment Eros?" Zeus replies as he rest his hands in his lap._

_ "No", Eros quickly replied bowing quickly._

_ "A mere man will not be able to defeat the Death Bringer", Zeus replied. "The child of Rao is now a creature forged of steel, a barbarian. That is what this land needs in order to bring an end to that false god."_

_ "I see", Eros replied. "Your will be done Zeus. Were is the child of Rao now?"_

_ "He is in Almerac's lily bathing room", Zeus replied as he watched Eros fly off. _

_ Turning back to his viewing pool Zeus sees Diana laying down in her bedchambers. He sees a single tear trickle down her cheek as she stares up at the heavens from her window. _

_"Soon it will over my little moon" He said aloud. "Soon the Sun will come and find you."_

Themyscira, Diana's bedchamber

Eros lands just outside of Diana's bedchambers. Perched outside on the balcony next to her room he watches Morpheus do his work. Luring the young princess to sleep Morpheus, the dreaming god, he prepared her body for her journey to the child of Rao. Covering her body with precious oils, she smelled of orchids. He dressed her in gold jewelry and white cloth. Exposing her dark skin of her body he veiled her face so only her piercing blue eyes would show through.

His work done the dreaming god stood beside Diana's bed beckoning the young princess's soul to come to him.

"Awaken young one", the dreaming god called. "Come to me."

At his word Diana's soul rose from her body. Extending his hand towards her she walks towards him. As the she made her way to him the gold jewelry around her hips tinkled with every step.

The dream god told her to close her eyes and so she did. Passing her hand to Eros Morpheus watched Diana and him fade away to nothingness.

Almerac, the palace of Queen Maxima

Making my way into the palace I find a handmaiden waiting for me.

"Welcome Barbarian", the young woman says. "Your brothers are already in the bathing rooms."

Extending her hand she leads me to my brothers. As we walking through the palaces halls to the bathing rooms I find the maid nervously gazing at me. I was use to people staring at me because of my stature but I found that her eyes were examining me.

"The queen enjoyed you battle against Kalibak Barbarian," the maid says as we reached a large wooden door. "My lady did not know that you used weapons."

"Thank you," I reply as she pulls the doors open. "I prefer not to, but I am quiet fond of that hammer. My father used a hammer. He said a hammer could be used for two things to build or destroy. Today it destroyed."

"I see why you have remained undefeated for so long," she says as I breathe in a sweet smell.

She lingers for a while waiting for me to says something back to her, but I do not. Walking passed her I enter the large bathing complex towards the sweet smell.

"Forgive him maiden Barbarian is a man of few words," Hal shouts as he holds two women in his lap.

"Oh", she replies as she rushes behind me. "Wait... Let me..."

The smell grew strong as soon as I enter the entrance to the first steam room. Closing my eyes I breathe in deeply. An image creeps into my mind: dark skin and dark hair... those eyes those blue eyes.

"BARBARIAN!"

I open my eyes to find the maid standing before me pressing her hands against my chest.

"What?" I ask as I stare down at her.

"My queen has charged me to aid you in the baths," she replies with a slight blush.

"Barking up the wrong tree lady," Barry laughs. "Barbarian doesn't do stuff like that."

"Might miss up is winning strike," Hal replies joining in laughing.

"But my lady..."

Removing her hand my chest I flare my eyes red.

"I don't need your aid woman," I growl, "Do you understand?"

She gulps before running off.

"Leave him alone you two," Bruce says as he walks up beside me. "Maybe you boys should try going without women for a while, you might actually win a battle now and then."

"Right," they reply in unison.

I smirk, "Thanks Bruce."

"There is a quiet room off to the left," Bruce replies patting me on the back. "Enjoy yourself."

As I walk off I know he knew. He knew I saw her, the woman from my dreams. The world around me swells with the smell of her. I follow my nose until I reach a room with white flowers covering the wall.

The orchid room

Entering the room I find it to be tranquil. The blue waters were calming. Removing my heavy cloths I place them in pile before clothing the door. Stepping into the water I find it warm as it creeps up my body. Dipping my head downwards into the water I close my eye just to see her again but nothing appears. Saddened I open my eyes under the water.

Turning around in the underwater I place my back to the door. Popping up for a breath of air I hear the door creak open.

Clink, clink, clink I hear the sound of metal hitting metal. From the corner of my eye I see a female figure making her way to the steps of the pool. Standing up I turn to face her but it as if she can not see me. She steps into the water causing it to ripple against my body. My body feels ablaze as I watch her white dress become wet and cling to he hips. I feel the urge to touch so I extend my hand towards hers as it hovers above the warm water.

For a moment our hands touch. I felt the warmth I had missed for eight years. She jumped and her eyes grow wide.

She tilts her face upwards to mine as I stare down at her veiled face. My long black hair shields my face I watch her eyes meet mine. She turns her head from side to side until a smile comes across her face. Lacing her fingers through my hair brushes my long dark curls from my face revealing my crimson eyes. I watch her smile fade as my eyes burn even redder.

"Please don't go," I say as she turns from me. "I am lonely."

I reach out to her grabbing her arm as the fear of losing her again takes a hold of my heart. She stares at my reflection in the water holding her hands to her chest. Walking towards her I turn her towards me but her beings to fade.

"No," I shout as I pull her into me. "I won't lose you again."

Holding on to her for dear life I wrap my arms around her. Her face against my muscular chest I could feel her weep.

"Please Kal El, don't leave me," she whimpers.

I felt my heart break as I feel her lips say my hand against my chest. Tilting her face up to mine I see she is almost gone. Taking her chin into my hands I bring her lips to mine.

"I will find you," I say as I pull away from her lips, "Some how I will find you."

"Look for the answers in the RedMountains," she whispers as she finally vanishes from my arms.

Alone in the pool I turn back to the door as I hear the sound of footsteps. Had she returned to me, but she had not. Standing in the door way was the maid who I had led me into the city.

"Barbarian?!" she asks. "My lady wishes to join you..."

Infuriated I shout shaking the palace, "GET OUT!"

Eyes blaring red I rush from the pool. Gathering my cloths I rush out into the night. Her voice ringing in my ears I run out of the city into the Wasted Lands.

"I will find you," I kept repeating to myself. "If the mountains have the answer than I will make them crumble until they do.

Diana's bedroom, Themyscira

Zeus sits beside Diana's bed stroking her long raven hair. A tear falls down her cheek as she whispers the child of Rao's name.

"I know it hurts my little moon," he says wiping the tear away. "But now your sun must find you. Do not worry little one, when he arrives in Metropolis in a year he will be the man that you deserve."

Hiya guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) What's up next the Red Moutains, Kal El has left Almerac, the raiders and all he knows in order to follow the words of his moon. "Go to the red mountains" On his journey northwards he will learn who he is and his destiny from the sage of the mountians. Along with gaining man's best friend.


	6. Preview Chapter 5

Hiya guys here is a preview of Barbarian... Barbarian is on the run from Almerac... I don't think Maxima took rejection very well. With a bonus of a big fuzzy.

_ "Come to me my son," the wind sang in low deep male voice. "Come to me child of mine." _

Turning from side to side I looked for the origins of the sweet song but only found the gentlest caress on my hand pulling me forward.

"Who said that?" I asked into the night sky.

"I am the sun," the voice replied in a powerful gust of wind. "I am its light that shines from the children born of the GoldenCity."

As the voice speaks something with in me changes. It was if all of a sudden my ears were open as they have never been opened before. I began to hear sounds reach as far way as the palace.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A WOMAN WITH HIM IN THE BATH MAIDEN?" a female voice shrieks._

_"Queen Maxima there was a dark skinned woman with raven hair and blue eyes in the bath with the Barbarian," the younger sounding woman replies. _

_"AHHHH! I have no maiden in my service that fits the description._

_"He seemed to know her," the young woman replies,_

_"Did he touch her?" the queen asks. "Did he desire her?"_

_"Yes my Queen," the maid replies, "From the redness of his eyes he wanted to bed her..."_

_"No, no, no! Guards find this dark haired woman and bring her here along with the Barbarian!" the queen shouts. "THE BARBARIAN IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!"_

The sound in the wind blends with the sounds around me creating a symphony of chaos. I cover my ears in order to block out the overwhelming sounds filling my ears to no avail.

"Imagine yourself on a island," the male voice says rising above the noise. "Imagine your woman besides you lulling you to sleep as your head rest in her lap."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask the voice in the wind as I fight to focus on it.

"Because you are apart of me my son," the voice replies, "Look down at your hands, you felt her touch did you noy? Remember that sensation my son and carry it with you always. For it shall help guide you to me. Now run my son, run northwards and you shall find away to her."

Looking over my shoulders once more before heading into the starry night I closed my eyes in order to see her gentle smile.

"There is he is," the guards shout as they approach the city gates.

Quickly opening my eyes I head out into the night leaving the guards in the dust. Focusing in on the low hum in the wind I began to make my way northwards to the Red Mountains_._


End file.
